To Live and Love: The Last Female Saiyan
by Setsuai Sama
Summary: Trunks tried to start a normal life at a normal high school with his abnormal friend, Goten. He makes it through his first day, then comes across a Sayian space pod. Who was in it? Kumiko, the last female saiyan? KumikoTrunks pairing LEMONS! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBGT gang. I do, however, own Kumiko. She is a creation of my imagination and shall remain that way. (P.S. I couldn't think of a female Saiyan name so I went to a Saiyan name generator and it gave me that name, just so everyone knows. While the name isn't original, the character will be.)

Introduction: This is my second fanfic so far. I've started on one called 'My Kagome' so if you like this one, check out my other one. All the regular GT cast will be in here but the main characters will be Trunks and Kumiko. There will be a Trunk/Kumiko pairing, so it will be rated MA for mature audiences only, because of language, sexual situation, attempted rape, and maybe gore. I do have another fanfic I'm working on so it'll take some time for me to get more chapters posted. So for now, all I have is the first chapter, so enjoy!

To Live and Love: The Last Female Sayian

By Setsuai Sama

Chapter One: _"Yeah, my hair is naturally purple."_

Trunks drew in a deep breath and sighed as he walked down the street. His first day at Orange Star High and he was being forced to walk. He didn't even remember what he did, and yet he ended up grounded from his capsule car. He looked to Vegeta for support and all he said was, "Trunks, do as your mother tells you." He didn't even bother to look up from his news paper. So here he was, Z fighter, defender of earth, helping to save many lives, walking to school because he was grounded. He couldn't help but to chuckle. His mom was a very brave woman. This is the woman who, even knowing the training him and his father put themselves through, would walk up behind them casually and then grip when they pinned her to the wall, Vegeta yelling "How many times do I have to tell you, woman?! Never sneak up on a warrior!" Though after they always went back to their room and did who-knows-what, it was always funny to watch their arguments. One time, Bra, his little sister, caught them in the act. She promptly ran to Trunks and tugged on his sleeve, "Bubby, is mommy strong like you and daddy?" She asked the question in a very serious voice, so he wondered what was wrong, "No, why do you ask?" She gave a confused look then shrugged, "Well, if mommy isn't strong like you and daddy, why is daddy training her?" He knew this couldn't be right, he'd just gotten out of the gravity chamber and his dad wasn't in there. "Now why do you think dad is training mom?" She stuck her finger in her nose, "Because I opened the door to their bedroom and they were wrestling around on the bed." It took Trunks a few seconds to realize what she was talking about, then he fell to the ground laughing. Bra looked thoroughly confused as Trunks tried to catch his breath.

He started laughing again just thinking about it, and then he noticed a girl beside him. He cocked his eyebrow at her, and she looked away, a blush coming forward on her cheeks.

"May I help you?" He asked plainly, trying to ignore the giggles behind him. She glanced at him then looked back to the ground, unsure of herself. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again, trying to find her voice. She gulped heavily and said quietly, "How hard could it be?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Trunks said, trying to keep from grinning.

"M-my friends and I, we were w-wondering," she said slowly, "Is your hair naturally p-purple?" Trunks chuckled to himself. This isn't the first time he'd been asked this question. In fact he got it all the time, because it was unnatural for a boy to have purple hair without dying it. Not only that, most of the people that asked him was of the female gender. He knew what was coming next.

"Yeah, my hair is naturally purple. Why do you ask?" He asked with a gentle smile, trying to make it easier on her. She seemed to find a little comfort in his smile, then she drew in a deep breath, "Well, we were wondering b-because," she cleared her throat, making sure to grab the attention of the girls behind her, "We think you're cute." He laughed as she ran back to join her group. He'd hardly noticed Goten running up to him, "Whatcha chuckling for, bro? You finally gone crazy?" Trunks shook his head as he continued to laugh, "It happened again." Goten laughed and shook his head, "I was beginning to wonder why a cute girl was standing next to you. I thought you had finally found a girlfriend."

"Psh," Trunks shook his head again, "Nah, why would I want a girlfriend when I have such a good friend to keep me company." Goten laughed at this remark, then began digging around in his bag as they neared their school, "So, what's your schedule like?" Trunks dug around in his backpack for a few seconds then pulled out a little piece of paper, "Let me see, Calculus, Government, Biology, Freshmen English, Home Ec, and Choir. Man being a freshmen sucks."

"You think you got it bad," Goten said, finally pulling a piece of paper out of his bag, "Chemistry, Government, A.P. Calculus, Shakespeare, Home Ec, and A.P. English."

"Ouch," Trunks said, wincing, "Well, at least we have two classes together." He laughed and elbowed his friend playfully, "You must have turned yours in later than mine to get such sucky classes."

"Actually," Goten said, shoving the list in his pocket, "We got it turned in early. My mom made me take these classes."

"Man," Trunks said shaking his head, "But Shakespeare? Does she really think that later in life you'll need to rehearse a scene from 'Macbeth' to someone ordering fries with their burger?"

"Haha, very funny." He cleared his throat and imitated his mother, "One day, you're gonna find a nice girl, and it'll take a lyric from 'Romeo and Juliet' to win her heart." Trunks started laughing so hard he almost peed himself, then realized they were at the front doors of the school.

"You ready for our first year of High School?" Trunks said staring at the doors.

"Nope, but we don't have a choice." Goten said starting for the doors, "What I am ready for is all the girls we're gonna meet." Trunks laughed as he followed his friend into the school. Goten started talking about this girl he met at the burger joint he frequented, but Trunks was too busy looking around. The hall was busy with people, students and teachers alike. The girls were already in their cliques of friends, the guys either checking out the girls or displaying weird feats of talent, like sticking pencils up their noses and talking to girls to see how fast they ran away. The teachers were standing out in the hallway, constantly monitoring the activity, sending people to the office for different reasons, whether their skirt be to high or hearing a cuss word out a jock's mouth. All in all, it just seemed like a typical school. He was pulled out of his little world when Goten elbowed him, "Hey dude, you're getting eyed again." He looked over to see a band of girls, giggling and whispering to each other as they half stared at him.

"Oh no, not again." Trunks looked around and found his homeroom not too far away, "Well, Goten I hate to leave you hangin, but I just found my homeroom, so I gotta go. See ya next hour." And just as a girl started her way toward him, he ducked inside his homeroom, and hoped to Kami, that she didn't have the same class he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _"Experimentation is the path to enlightenment."_

Trunk struggled to stay awake in his second hour class. He already knew the lesson because him and his mom went over it about a year or two ago. He looked at Goten, trying to stay awake. He was looking around the room, eyeing a bunch of girls seated together. He chuckled silently to himself and tried to focus on the government text book sitting in front of him. He read the first line, the second line, the third line. He started on the fourth line and found that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. "_I'll just rest my eyes for a few seconds._" He thought, laying his head in his arms. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt a spark of energy. He almost jumped out of his chair, looking around.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Briefs?" Mr. Locke said, staring over his glasses at him. Trunks looked around and the whole class was staring at him. Goten was stifling a laugh as he sighed, "No, it's nothing."

"Then be a lad, and read the rest of the chapter like the rest of your class mates." The teacher said as he sat down at his desk. He heard snickers from around the room as he settled back into his chair.

"_I wonder what that was._" He thought, scratching his head, "_Eh, I must have been day dreaming._" He sighed unsure of himself and turned his attention back to the text book. He'd read the first paragraph when he felt himself falling asleep again. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the words in front of him. Another spark of energy pulled at his mind.

"_Now I know I'm not dreaming._" He thought to himself. He looked around the room without making it obvious that he was searching for something. It was certainly no one in the room, they were just simple, plain humans, with the exception of him and Goten. He looked over to Goten, who was drooling on his text book as he snored lightly. He was just about to elbow his friend when Mr. Locke spoke, "Mr. Son!" Goten snapped to attention at hearing his name, "Um, yes sir?"

"Do you find my class that boring?" he said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Um, no sir."

"Then I suggest you focus on that text book in front of you and read the chapter." Mr. Locke sniffled as he pulled out his handkerchief, "Is that clear, young man?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Mr. Locke turned around and started scribbling on the board for his next class. Goten cleared his throat and leaned towards Trunks, "Damn man, you could have warned me." Trunks struggled to stifle a laugh, "I was just about to when he noticed." Trunks flinched as he felt the power spark again.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Goten said, looking around the room. Trunks nodded, "Yeah, I felt it."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Trunks said, "You think we should alert the parents when we get home?" Goten nodded, scratching his head. They both looked up at the clock as the bell rang. Trunks started shoving his stuff in his bag, then slung it over his back, "Meet me after school, right outside the doors. We'll go tell my parents first, then I'll come with you to tell Goku."

"You think maybe we should call a conference at your house? It'll be easier than flying all over the place." Goten said, hoisting his back pack on his back.

"Sure, as long as we can keep my dad from going at Goku's throat." Trunks said moving towards the door, "Even though he admitted that he isn't as strong as him, he's always looking for an opportunity to show off." Goten laughed at that, "Well, I'll see you in Home Ec. Catch you later." Trunks moved through the door and sighed. He had no clue what that spark of energy was, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

xXx

Trunks watched his wrist watch with anticipation. There was only a minute left before the bell rang. Not only was he ready to get home and inform his dad of what had happened, he couldn't stand all these girls staring at him. He got lucky that the choir teacher had been sick that day, but not so lucky that the sub didn't give them anything to keep them busy. He could hear the girls whispering about him and it made him flighty. While Goten flirted mercilessly with anything that walked on two legs and a set of tits, Trunks had almost no interest in girls.

"_What can I say?_" Goten told him one day, "_Experimentation is the path to enlightenment._" He never doubted his friends words, but Trunks was a die hard romantic. The woman he wanted had to be special. She didn't have to be beautiful, well endowed, or rich. Kami knew he didn't need a rich girl. While his friend chased after a nice pair of tits and a big ass, he was interested in one thing…..her eyes. He knew that what he saw in a woman's eyes would make her special to him. He was the kinda guy that could get lost in a woman's eyes, swimming in the pools of emotions. He sighed trying to think of what this kinda girl would be like when the bell finally rang.

"_Finally!_" Trunks grabbed his stuff and quickly left the choir room and made his way to the front of the school. He had to get out of that damned school. He was tired of all the stares and whispers. When the front doors came in sight, he realized he was almost running. He pushed through the doors and noticed Goten not to far away, talking to a group of girls.

"_Oh no, please not now._" Trunks sighed as he ran up to his friend.

"Hey, Trunks!" Goten waved to him and started to introduce his friend to the group of girls. He at least caught all their names to be polite then elbowed Goten, "We gotta get going, dude. I'm grounded and I need to get home anyways." He turned back to the girls, "I'm sorry, ladies, but we really must be going. We'll see you Monday." Before they could protest, he grabbed Goten's arm and started pulling him away.

"Hey, dude, what gives?" Goten said, almost protesting.

"Sorry, man," Trunks said, half apologetically as he release his arm, "but I've had all I can take of girls today." Goten shook his head, "Sometimes, I swear you're gay."

"I'm not gay," Trunks said, calmly, "I'm just…"

"Looking for that special girl, the one with the pretty eyes." Goten said, mocking him, "I know, I was just giving you a hard time." Trunks playfully punched him in the arm. Goten rubbed his arm and looked around, "Coast is clear." They propelled themselves in the air and began the flight home.

Authors note: Yeah, this one is starting out kinda slow. It'll get better next chapter, I promise! I'll try to post more soon, but I do have kids, so it may take a bit longer than anticipated, so bear with me. Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "_Well, we already had the birds and bees talk."_

Trunks and Goten landed on the ground gently in front of Capsule Corp. The sky was starting to darken with rain clouds and the promise of rain. The trees nearby were swaying and bending to the demand of the wind. It was as though the earth was trying to tell them something was coming. It made Trunks anxious as he pulled the door open.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." He hollered through out the house.

"Bubby!" Bra screamed in delight as she ran towards the two, her arms opened wide in greeting. Trunks picked up his little sister and kissed her on the forehead, "Did you have fun at your first day of school?"

"Mhm," she said with her finger in her nose. She jumped down from his arms and grabbed one of his hands, "I have to show you what I did." She drug him and Goten into the kitchen and pointed a chubby finger to a piece of paper on the refrigerator, "We got to paint with our fingers today."

"Really, now?" Trunks said, pretending to be overly interested in her work. He couldn't tell what the picture was, but he happily indulged his little sister.

"That's mommy," she said pointing to a light blue glob of paint, then pointed to a yellow one, "that's daddy," She pointed to a purple glob then a pink, "that's me and you," then she pointed to a brown one, "and that's my puppy." Trunks looked at her, feigning confusion, "But you don't have a puppy, Bra." She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Mommy and Daddy are gonna get me one." He chuckled slightly, "How do you know that?"

"They don't know yet." She giggled in his ear.

"That puppy looks more like a piece of shit than a puppy." Goten whispered in his ear. Trunks chuckled then looked to Bra, "Where's mom and dad? I need to talk to them."

"Daddy's in the front room. Mommy's in the lab with Grandpa again." She said with her finger rummaging around in her nose. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Thank you, Bra."

"You're welcome, Bubby." She hopped down and ran off.

"Come on," Trunks said starting towards the hallway, "Let's go get this over with. There's a phone in the front room." They started down the hallway. Trunks looked out the hallway window and sighed. It had started pouring. Trunks sighed, "_Well, I guess it'll match the mood._" He stopped at a heavy door marked 'Lab.' He pounded on the door, "Mom, come to the front room. I need to talk to you and dad."

"Did you get into trouble or something?" he heard her call from behind the door.

"No, mom," he said, exasperated, "It's just something we need to talk about.

"Well, we already had the birds and bees talk." She said, giggling behind the door.

"Mom, please!" He said, putting a hand to his head. He walked off before she could say anything else. He walked into the front room and saw his dad sitting on the couch, watching Bra play with her toys.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you." Trunks said as he and Goten sat on the couch.

"We already had the birds and bees talk." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"What is it with you two?" Trunks said, shaking his head, "This is really important."

"Well, tell us already." Bulma said as she walked into the room.

"I really think we should wait until Goten calls Gohan and Goku." Trunks said, leaning forward.

"Nonsense, boy." Vegeta said, sitting back, "Go ahead, tell us." Trunks took in a deep breath and carefully chose his words.

"While at school," he began, "Both Goten and I felt a power fluctuation. "

"Hell, boy," Vegeta nearly laughed, "There are a lot of people around here…."

"That wasn't on earth." Goten interrupted. Vegeta gave him a confused look, "What do you mean it wasn't on earth?" Trunks shrugged and shook his head, "It wasn't powerful enough to be on earth. If felt really far away."

"Are you certain?" Bulma said, sitting next to her son.

"The Ki didn't fell familiar." Goten said, scratching his head, "It felt as though someone was battling."

"You mean a spark here, a spark there, that kinda thing?" Bulma said, inquisitively.

"Yeah." Trunks said

"Goten," Vegeta said leaning forward, "Call your brother and Kakarot. They do need to know this." Goten nodded and grabbed the phone. Vegeta then turned to Trunks, "You're sure it didn't come from Kami's look out?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm sure." Trunks said, "I would have recognized something up there. This felt way to far away to be on Kami's look out."

"Well," Vegeta said, standing up, "It seems we need to prepare for battle. We need to…" Suddenly they felt a hard impact. It shook the building with ferocity, sending everyone reeling and tumbling to the floor.

"What in the name of Kami was that?!" Vegeta said, looking over Bra.

"I don't have a clue." Trunk said, helping Bulma up. Goten played with the phone a little bit then put it back on the receiver, "The phone's dead. Whatever hit knocked out the phones. Why it didn't knock out the power is beyond me." Just as Goten said that, the lights flickered. A few seconds later, all of them felt a huge power fluctuation. Trunks looked over to Goten. Goten only nodded, as if he could read his friends thoughts.

"Me and Goten will go check it out." Trunks said, moving towards hall way.

"Are you sure you should go?" Bulma said, following her son, "You could get hurt. Maybe you should let your father go."

"Let him go, Bulma." Vegeta said, standing behind her, "He'll be fine." Trunks smiled at his dad and opened the door.

"Be careful," Bulma started, "And don't forget your coats." She could barely finish the sentence as the boys got a running start and launched themselves skyward.

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to get out the next chapter. I've had a hectic thanksgiving week. But that doesn't matter anymore now that I got the next chapter out. I'm not completely sure if Kakarot is spelled right but it someone knows the correct spelling, then by all means, let me know! Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _"Help me, please."_

Trunks and Goten flew low to keep from getting struck by lightening. He felt the power weakening almost to a deadly level. If the power dissipated, he knew that would mean the person or thing was dead. In a weird way, he almost wished it would dissipate by the time he got there. Fear clung to him like a bad cologne. This person had a lot of power, even though they were dying. He was reminded of the days when Buu roamed the earth. He was terrifyingly frightening, and it took all of his courage and then some to even think about taking him on. Granted they had all the Z-fighters to help them out, he was still afraid.

"_Why am I so afraid of something when I don't even know who or what it is?_" Trunks thought, perplexed. At about that time, he wished his father would have went instead of him. It wasn't like Trunks to be afraid of anything, let alone a new challenge, but this, whatever it was, scared the shit out of him. He was drug from his thoughts as he felt another power spike. At that moment, he could pinpoint the location. He looked over to Goten and nodded. The headed even farther south of West City and saw the smoke almost instantly. Trunks gulped, praying to Kami it wasn't evil. Him and Goten touched down a few yards away, and started approaching cautiously. He looked over to Goten and saw that his friend was just as afraid as he was. They were approaching an unknown power, something that was more than likely far more powerful than theirs combined. He was a few feet away when he started examining it. It was a spherical ball, with a small round window in the front of it. It looked like it had sustained a lot of damage. The contraption was sparking in a few places and there was smoke emanating from it badly. He could see a latch were it looked like it opened. He reached out to grab it when he heard a series of beeps. Both him and Goten jumped back, ready for a fight. Whatever was in there had decided to come out and greet them, and it scared Trunks shitless. He heard a few more beeps and a couple of clicking noises, then the door started to open. It opened with a dreadful slowness, making him anxious. He wanted it to be over. When the door was finally open, it looked dark inside, the smoke a screen to their eyes.

Then, suddenly, slowly, he saw a tattered boot emerge. The tattered boot then became a leg, and then a gloved hand emerged. Little by little, a human form emerged. Trunks stared at this person coming out of the strange contraption. When they fully emerged, he realized it was a girl. He looked her over, assessing his potential enemy. This girl wore a blue cat suit, armor adorning her chest. Her skirt looked the same, but it didn't look like the same material. Her hair was in two long braids, extending past her backside, almost down to her calf. As he looked over her, he realized she was in terrible shape. Her armor was cracked and broken in various places. Her clothes were tattered and torn in many different places, blood staining some of it. She was holding her left arm, blood dripping from her finger tips. She had bruises and cuts all over her person. Her face was only slightly marred. For the most part her hair was a tad disheveled and a few scratches but that was it. Then he looked into her eyes. They were deep pools of the darkest sapphire blue he'd ever seen. Those eyes had seen everything; hardship, poverty, travel, battles and bloodshed. Her eyes were the eyes of the person he wanted to fall in love with. Her raspy voice drug him from his thoughts.

"Help me," She said quietly, taking a step forward, "Please, help…" He barley had enough time to close the distance between them before she hit the ground. At that point, he knew she'd lost too much blood.

"Goten, go back to my house and tell my mom to have a healing chamber ready. Tell them I'm on my way with a seriously injured woman." Goten nodded at his friend, and took off. He looked back to the woman in wonder, "What could have happened to you that put you in this state?" She coughed and grabbed his chest, "Help me, please."

"It's okay. I'll take care of you. Don't worry you're in good hands now." Trunks lifted her gingerly off the ground, trying not to damage her further. He looked down at her and he could tell she was in a terrible amount of pain. She was cringing every few seconds and he could feel spasms moving her entire body. He needed to get her to his house and fast.

"Help me." He looked to her, "It's all right. You're okay now. I'll protect you." He felt she needed to hear that. He felt she deserved it, even without knowing who she was. It seemed as though no one had followed her, so maybe she didn't have anyone. He felt her relax in his arms, a signal for him to get moving. With a few bounding steps, he launched himself into the air and flew straight towards home.


End file.
